1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inner lining for backpacks or handbags, and more particularly to an inner lining that has a waterproof function. In addition, a waterproof bag may be manufactured by mounting the inner lining in an outer bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional waterproof protective bags are made of waterproof fabrics and therefore considered to be waterproof. The conventional bags are made of stitched waterproof fabrics or a folded and stitched fabric. Stitches for joining the edges of the fabric leave multiple sewing holes along the seam lines. The sewing holes, specifically in a heavy rain, permit rainwater into the conventional waterproof protective bags and bleach the declared waterproofing functionality. In other words, the conventional waterproof bags may at most be referred to as water repellent, instead of waterproof bags.
Conventional means to meet the abovementioned problem was to further purchase a rain cover for a conventional waterproof bag to prevent rainwater from entering the bag through the sewing holes, and therefore prevent items held in the bag from being ruined by penetrating rainwater. There are many inconveniences for user such as forgetting to bring the rain cover in rainy days. Furthermore, the rain cover is very light and thin, subject to frictional damage. Even a gust of wind may easily carry away the rain cover. The rain cover is thus barely an effective means for the conventional waterproof bag to preserve waterproof functionality against rainwater.